


and if i could i’d trade it all for a halo

by orphan_account



Series: Peter Parker And The Guide to Being a Normal Teenager [4]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Best Friends, Biting, Blushing Peter Parker, Boners, Come Shot, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Face-Fucking, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Hair-pulling, Maybe - Freeform, Michelle Jones is a Little Shit, Michelle Jones-centric, Moaning, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Teasing, Texts From Last Night, Vaginal Fingering, Wet & Messy, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26050993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Michelle isn't sure whether she's still dreaming, her head in Peter's lap, but she does recognize the way her heart races in her chest and the heat coming from her cheeks, and her fingers curl into his thigh.And when Peter licks his lips and says, "Can I try something?", she's already nodding.(or: peter and mj take an opportunity on a late thursday night, and it changes their relationship)
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Series: Peter Parker And The Guide to Being a Normal Teenager [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746373
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	and if i could i’d trade it all for a halo

Orange light filters in through opened windows and it causes Michelle's eyes to flutter open, blinking through a haze and she sniffles to herself. She crosses her legs on instinct and she fights the urge to yawn, her palms pressed flat against the warm skin on her stomach.

Michelle grips the edge of her shirt while inhaling a quivering breath, her eyes snapping open fully. It's Thursday evening and the sun is beginning to set outside, a pencil clattering to the floor and her heart is pounding so fiercely in her chest she's slightly scared. Until she turns her head and finds it in Peter Parker's lap and her cheeks grow hot the longer she stares at him. And when he does look back down at her, his eye contact so intense, she's overcome with the details of her dream.

She groans, the noise muffled by her closed mouth, and she turns her head away from him at the familiar feeling. She wants to be terribly embarrassed at the fact she just had a sexual dream in front of her best friend, and it was _about_ him too. His fingers are tracing circles besides her sideburns and his touch is gentle, almost as if he doesn't realize what he's doing. Her bottom lip is quivering and she tucks it between her bottom teeth, and he stops tracing circles in her soft skin.

"You okay?" Peter rasps, voice low and Michelle opens her eyes quickly. She finally takes in his appearance, how his eyes are puffy from sleep and his hair tangled atop his head, but his low voice caused her to pause. His right eyebrow is raised and she sighs as steadily as she can.

"Yeah, just..." She swallows the lump in her throat, "Remembered my dream."

Peter's eyebrows fall on his face as he relaxes a little, his fingers starting back up in the circular motion from earlier, this time closer to her exposed collarbone. She shivers and her eyes flutter slightly, her breath lodged in her throat.

"What was it about?" He says quietly, looking down at her through his lashes and he adjusts his other arm to rest above her head. 

She hesitates for a second, "It was weird."

He smiles smugly to himself and dips his head, hair falling over his face and she laughs through a flush of embarrassment, his gentle touch on her collarbones sends goosebumps down her arms, and embarrassingly enough, her nipples start to get hard under the cloth of her tank top.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want."

Michelle ponders this, how quickly they've gotten close over this last year, the secrets they've already shared during late night conversations to the nightmares that plague his sleep schedule and her own intrusive thoughts, so what's the harm of telling him one more thing?

She has to close her eyes and clasp her hands together as she recounts the dream she had of him with red cheeks, her warm skin pressed against his body and things she couldn't begin to imagine while awake, yet it doesn't take a genius to figure out what she wanted from him.

And when she opens her eyes to glance up at him, he has his head tilted back with parted lips.

"Peter?" Michelle says quietly, the crease between her eyebrows deepens when he sighs to himself. Maybe she overstepped a boundary...

Peter looks down at her through his bottom lashes, the tips of his ears red and he leans over her slightly, licks his lips, and asks, "Can I try something?"

Michelle nods with heated cheeks, and she holds her breath when Peter dips his fingers under the band of her panties. His fingers are cold against her warm skin and her stomach already feels like it's tied into a knot as his fingers seem to travel further down. She can barely conceal her gasp when his middle finger slides between her and she looks at him, and he pauses.

He's nervous, and she can tell. She closes her eyes and nods almost frantically, and she misses his small smile.

Peter adjusts his arm and his finger brushes against her clit, her small moan causes him to close his eyes with pleasure. When he opens them again she's looking up at him with parted lips and she's impatient, her cheeks already tinted with a familiar rose color she wore when she was asleep. He brings his other hand down from above her and brings it to the nape of her neck, his fingers finding their place in her curly hair.

She stops him before he can begin again, raising her hips to kick off her shorts and he helps her until they've fallen to the floor. He grips her hair and she follows his motion with a nod of her head, her eyes shut.

He starts slow, his right hand deep in her panties at this point. His fingers are slick already as he slowly circles the area around her clit and he watches as her lips part with a silent moan, nose slightly scrunched. It encourages him to pick up the pace, running his fingers over her sensitive area until he finally slides his middle finger inside of her vagina, and she cuts off her gasp of surprise by clenching her teeth.

He tugs on her hair tightly and when her eyes fly open, his stomach feels tight. The amount of power he has with her vulnerability in his hands makes him smile, and she could unravel at any second he allows her to. She's trusting him with this, and that's enough for his own stomach to tighten considerably.

"Keep your eyes open," He says slowly and she nods, and he slowly starts to move his fingers inside of her. She tightly grips his bicep and she clenches around his finger, which takes him by surprise. It only makes him smile as he slips his ring finger inside of her with ease.

Michelle's eyes begin to fall shut again and he yanks her hair, her eyes flying open with a loud gasp and he mumbles into her neck, "Keep them open."

When Peter curls his fingers, Michelle's eyes roll back but she tries to keep them from falling shut, but she gives up when he repeats his actions and they end up shut anyways. She lifts her back from the couch they're on and opens her eyes, staring directly into Peter's, and the amount of intensity and lust has her overwhelmed. He pulls his fingers out the second her legs begin to shake and places them in her open mouth.

She closes her mouth around them while maintaining eye contact, her whines loud in her throat. He takes his hand from her hair and squeezes her neck slightly, her tongue lapping between his two fingers.

"Don't cum yet," He says quietly, "Not until I say."

He takes his fingers from her mouth and watches the spit dribble from her lips onto her shirt, and he dips down to kiss her. She meets him halfway with a small huff, her legs pushed together as they shake, her panties still wet as she struggles to stop from finishing early. His tongue swipes at her bottom lip and she allows him in with a moan, his fingers snaking under her shirt as he gropes her breast with his hand. She shudders under him with closed eyes.

Peter pushes her legs down and adjusts so he's straddling her. Michelle pushes herself up to kiss him even more fiercely, panting against his hands and his fingers circle around her nipple, her head tilting back with an aroused groan. He kisses on her exposed neck which causes her to sigh with pleasure.

She brings her shaking fingers down his body, from his adam's apple to the hem of his boxers that peak out from his jeans, and she smiles at the ceiling when she feels how hard he is through his jeans. She drags a timid finger down and he moans into her neck, his hold on her breast loosening .

She pushes against his shoulder to get him to lay back until he's pressed against the corner of the couch and his head is already thrown back. His cheeks are burning red as well as the tips of his ears and he's fumbling to unbutton his pants. Just looking at him like this makes her want him more than before.

Michelle tugs his jeans all the way down his legs, and his boxers are quick to follow. They fall next to her shorts but she doesn't spare them a second glance before she wraps her hand around his throbbing penis, looking up at him through her eyelashes. His hands come to grip her hair, asking a silent question if he can push her head and she nods hastily.

As she swirls her tongue around his tip, Peter finds it hard to repress his grunt already. He's always been vocal when it was a solo job, so much so he had to bite his other palm to keep quiet. He can already tell this will be difficult but he's ready for it to be great.

She starts to bob her head up and down slowly, her spit sliding down the sides of it. Peter mouth is open with a guttural groan and his hand grips her hair, slowly beginning to guide her up and down. She moves her hand as he starts to buck his hips slowly and his eyes are shut closed. His shoulders heaving as he pants, his hands on either sides of Michelle's head as he starts to pick up the pace and he moans loudly.

"MJ, fuck," Peter grunts into the open air, his cheeks rosy.

She brings her hand to rest on his hip, the other one on his thigh as he continues to thrust into her mouth. She gags when he pushes her head down particularly far and tears spring into her eyes. She looks up at him and pushes herself up to breathe, gasping and saliva drips from her open mouth. Peter's head is tilted back as he moans, pushing himself up to kiss her again.

Michelle's taken by surprise when he doesn't ask her to finish him off, but she doesn't question it when he sticks his fingers down her panties again, moaning into his kiss when his fingers slip inside of her vagina. He starts to finger her fast, his haste causes her to gasp and her eyes to roll back, his fingers curling inside of her.

"Peter, p-please," Michelle stammers and she clenches around him again, all while blindly searching for the condom that she knows is hidden behind the pillows. When she finally grasps it her legs bein to shake and she cries out as he plays with her clit again.

While she jerks against him, he takes the condom from her hands and she's fire hot, sweat dotting her hairline but she still looks ethereal under the sunset seeping in through the windows and he shudders from the sight.

"Get it together, angel," Peter grunts into her chest as he turns her around on the couch. She can barely hear him open the condom packet over the ringing in her ears and she can't even pretend to be embarrassed about it. Her legs are still shaking and she's not even sure if she can cum yet, but she gasps when he slowly slides into her. She grips the edge of the couch and he pushes the arch in her back even deeper than before.

"Peter please," Michelle gasps, tears in her eyes when he's fully inside of her, "Come on, please."

"What do you want?" Peter takes handfuls of her hair in his hand.

"Fuck! Peter please fuck me hard please," Michelle slowly starts to rock her own hips, grunting when he slaps her ass in retaliation. She whimpers and she can feel how close she is at this point, how close they both are as he throbs inside of her.

"Are you ready?" He asks, a laugh bubbling from his throat when she nods eagerly. He slowly starts to thrust inside of her and her legs continue to tremble, her own hand covering her mouth in a desperate attempt to muffle her moans.

Peter is quick to start slamming into her, Michelle crying out in pleasure and she begins to beg him to do it faster rather than the slow breaks in between. So he readjusts his grip on her hair and pushes her panties further to the side and does what she asks for.

She's trembling and moaning, her desperate words lost every time she cries out when he slams inside of her as fast as he can. She gives up on trying to keep herself upright and her chin thuds against the couch cushion. He pulls her hair again and by now she has tears running down her cheeks, her legs shaking so terribly he has to hold her up by the hips.

Peter moans loudly when she clenches around him and suddenly she's pushing herself up, gasping and her arms weak.

"I'm gonna.." She cries out again instead of finishing her sentence, and he can feel her pushing against him, ready to finish. He thrusts into her two more times before pulling out and immediately she's moaning, her legs twitching violently as she finally squirts all over him and herself. Peter cums into the condom he's wearing, his own body weak and he feels like collapsing into the couch in a similar fashion to Michelle. She's still shuddering and gasping when he looks back up at her.

Michelle's got tears running down her red cheeks and she's panting heavily it leaves him a little concerned, but she's still beautiful as she presses her face into the couch cushion, but she smiles over at him. She's suddenly laughing to herself.

"Your face is hella red," She giggles breathlessly, pushing herself up on her trembling arms. Her tank-top is damp towards her stomach and she's still got some drool on her chin, but Peter reaches over to kiss her anyways.

He brushes her hair from her face, "That was surely something."

She blushes with a wide, tired smile before she gestures at the couch cushions, both of them that are wet from her release. Michelle wipes at her eye tiredly before she laughs again and her legs are still twitching.

"How long until your parents are home again?" Peter winces at her.

"They get off at nine."

"We should probably..." Peter clears his throat while gesturing towards their work. She whacks his bicep before getting up on trembling legs, hiding her small wince before walking to the bathroom. He clears his throat again and reaches over to grab his phone, it lights up with a single notification from Aunt May.

_You said you were coming back by 8:45... it's almost 9_

_Just get here safely please, SAFE!_

Peter purses his lips when he reads her texts and looks back at the closed bathroom door, and he smiles when he shuts off his phone.

He’s not sure what his relationship is with MJ, but the possibilities are endless from here on out. So he’ll worry about it tomorrow, and act as if he never saw his aunt’s text.

Yeah, he’ll worry about it tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> whole fic inspired by wap by cardi b and ordinary life by the weeknd and i am 100% serious about that part
> 
> this is... very different from my regular content and i'll be sad if this gets less hits
> 
> my best friend asked what i was writing when i started this, im embarrassed to post this😃👍🏽


End file.
